


His Love Felt Too Good

by carebearcaryn21



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearcaryn21/pseuds/carebearcaryn21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t remember if this is from the movie or a fanfic that I read, but Susan used to be a teacher? So this is when she is a teacher and she gets a new English transfer student. (As you can tell by that, it will be a student/teacher relationship if that isn’t for you don’t read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being the friendly neighbor that Susan was, she had baked some cookies for the new family that moved into her apartment complex in the middle of September after school had already started. She knocked on the door with a pleasant smile on her face.

A little girl answered the door. “Hello.”

“Umm… hi!” Susan looked around. “Are your parents’ home?”

“Elizabeth Grace Ford. What did I tell you about answering the door?” A woman appeared from inside of the apartment to scold her daughter.

The daughter thought about her answer. “Not to do it?”

“That’s right. Now go to your room.” The mother admonished with a point of her finger.

Elizabeth huffed and stomped the whole way there.

Susan thought this was as good a time as any to say something. “Hi! My name is Susan. I live in the building and just want to welcome you to the neighborhood. I made some cookies for you.” She handed the delectable treats over.

“Oh thank you. That is so kind of you. I didn’t think people still did that. I’m Judy Ford.” She stuck out her hand for a handshake. “It’s great to meet you. Sorry about the mess. We are still unpacking everything. We had to move here for my husband’s work. He’s an engineer and he got a huge raise in pay and this amazing offer to work over here so of course we took it.” She chuckled.

“Nice to meet you Judy.” She smiled and shook her hand back. “Oh it’s no problem. I teach high school English so I have no aversion to mess or clutter. I’ve seen it all. Oh that’s great for you. I’m guessing by your accent that you came from the U.K. I hope you love it here.”

“You do?” Judy smiled. “I have a son that will be attending Crocker High School.” She chuckled. “I have a teenage son so I hear you about the clutter. Well thank you and yes we are from there.” 

“Oh that’s where I teach. You’re welcome.” 

“You must meet my son then. Rick!” She yelled out.

“What?” A voice called back.

“Could you come here please?”

There was a grunt and then some footsteps could be hear until a teenaged boy appeared. “Blimey what do you want?” He asked. 

“Watch your tone boy.” The mother quipped. “I want you to meet someone. This is Susan.” She gestured to the woman that he hadn’t noticed yet. “She teaches at your new school and lives in the building.” 

His eyes raked over her form and Susan got chills. The teenager was gorgeous, but she tried her best to avoid those thoughts. “Hello!”

“Hi.” He said as he continued to stare at her. She was beautiful from her thick thighs to her ample bosom and gorgeous face. He could just bet that she had a nice and round derriere. “What subject do you teach?”

“English.” The teacher replied.

A loud whistle could be heard. “Oh I forgot that I put the kettle on. Would you like some tea Susan? I’m sure it would go great with the cookies you brought.” She ran into the kitchen.

“Oh no I can’t stay. I have to go grade some papers, but thank you for the offer.” She turned to the teenager that was still gazing at her. “Maybe you will be in one of my classes.” 

“You bet.” Rick smirked at her, plans already in his head to take her class even if he wasn’t enrolled in it. “I look forward to it. See you around Susan.” He winked at her, eyes still looking up and down her form. 

“It’s Miss Cooper to you.” 

“Oh, so you are single. Good to know.” Rick grinned at her.

Her mouth opened in surprise and she looked at him skeptically. “My relationship status is none of your business.” She rolled her eyes at him and then left. She could feel his eyes on her all the way down the hallway until she took a right to go to the elevators. She had a feeling things were going to be interesting from here on out.

The next day at school, she was notified of a new student in her Senior English class. When she saw the name, she knew that shit just got real. Anticipation grew in her even though she tried to tame it down and scold herself for it. She couldn’t wait for sixth period though. Her morning went agonizingly slow though. Her classes dragged on until finally she had lunch and a free period before her sixth period class.   
She spent her free period grading papers which kept her busy. Before she knew it, the bell rang and class was going to start soon. When everyone congregated into her room, she smiled at them. However she was looking for Rick among them and didn’t find him. The bell rang then and she hid her disappointment, deciding to start her class. Right in the middle of talking, there was a knock on the door and then Rick came inside. 

“So sorry I’m late. I got lost.” His eyes fell on hers and he licked his lips, eyes full of desire.

“Well it’s your first day so I will allow your tardiness for today, but please be on time tomorrow. And since you are standing in front of the class, I would like you to introduce yourself. Say a little something about yourself and share with us your favorite excerpt from any work of fiction or non-fiction you choose.” 

He turned his body a little more to the classroom, keeping his eyes on her though. “Hello, I’m Rick Ford. I just moved here from the U.K. I’m seventeen, but turning eighteen October 19th. My favorite excerpt would have to be: I have waited for this opportunity for more than half a century, to repeat to you once again my vow of eternal fidelity and everlasting love.” He said with his eyes on Miss Cooper the whole time.

If she didn’t know better, she would have thought those words were for her. She however knew better and at most, he only had an attraction to her. “Gabriel García Márquez, that’s impressive. That everyone was from the book entitled Love in the Time of Cholera. You may take your seat. It shouldn’t be hard to figure out which one it is.” She continued class like normal, but his eyes followed her everywhere she went. 

After the bell rang and everyone started filing out, she saw him linger until he was the last one in the room with her. He grabbed something out of his backpack and then walked up to her. “My mum wanted me to give this back to you.” He placed the cookie tin on her desk. “The cookies were delicious by the way. If your baked goods are this good, I wonder how you taste.” 

Susan was glad that she got her cookie tin back, but then froze in shock at what her student had said next. “I don’t know what they taught you at your other school, but to speak to a teacher like that is unacceptable. Because of your language, you have detention with me after school. Don’t be late.” She said before shooing him out of her room. 

Rick smirked as he left her room, spending more time with her was exactly what he wanted. The rest of the day went by quickly and then he was back in her room. 

“You may sit and work on your homework quietly.” Susan said from her desk, glancing up briefly at him. 

Rick sat in the front seat right across from her desk and then scooted his desk closer to hers. Once he felt close enough, he stopped.

She raised her brow at his behavior, but didn’t say anything. 

He looked at her. “So what made you want to teach high school English?”

Susan saw no harm in answering his question. “Ever since I was a little girl, I loved to read. I read anything and everything I could and just fell in love with books. When I thought about what I wanted to do, I wanted to share my love of books with someone else and maybe they would fall in love with them like I did. So that’s why I wanted to go into teaching.” 

Rick hung on to each and every one of her words. “Well I already love books and reading, but I think you could make me love them even more.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “And why is that?”

“Because I want to love what you love.” Rick spoke honestly, staring at her.

His eyes felt like daggers on her and if she wasn’t careful they could pierce her heart. She didn’t know how to respond to him and decided to change the subject instead. “Work on your homework and no talking.” 

She turned back to her papers and started to grade them where she left off.

He started to work on his homework for a bit until he got distracted by her. She was so beautiful. She had a funny way of licking her lips when she was thinking about something and she was so graceful when she wrote. He wanted to know more about her. “What’s your favorite author?” 

Susan thought about the question and decided to answer. “I can’t pick just one. I have so many favorites Tolstoy, Nietzsche, Rowling’s, Collins and so much more.” 

He made a mental note to read some books from those authors. “Mine’s Tolkien. What’s your favorite color?”

“Maroon.” She shrugged. “Yours?”

He scrubbed his chin with his hand. “Mine’s peach.” 

_Like the color of your cheeks when you blush._

Their conversation continued in this manner with both of them asking the other different questions, getting to know each other. Before Susan knew it, it was six o’ clock and her stomach grumbled with hunger. “Oh wow, I can’t believe I kept you here this late. Do you need a ride home at all, or can you call someone to pick you up?” 

“A ride home would be great actually.” He smiled at her and then gathered all of his things into his knapsack. After she was done gathering her things up, he helped her with her bag.

“Oh no, it’s really fine. I can carry it.” Susan tried to take it back from him.

“It’s no trouble.” 

“Oh well if you insist.” She shrugged. They walked out of school side by side, continuing their conversation from earlier. When they got to her car, Rick helped her inside and then shut the door for her before he climbed in on the passenger side. The ride to their apartment building continued in the same fashion. 

When Susan parked, she turned to Rick and smiled. “This is us. Thank you for carrying my things, but I think I got it from here.” 

The teenager didn’t want their conversation to end. He had such a great time getting to know her. His attraction for her grew tenfold and he really liked her. “I don’t want it to end. I had such a great time with you Miss Cooper.” He placed his hand on her arm, stilling her. Looking into her eyes, he made his move.

She could see him closing his eyes and moving in for a kiss and she jutted out her hand to stop him. “What do you think you are doing? I am your teacher. You are seventeen and I am older than you which makes all of what you are trying to do illegal.”

“I’m sorry Miss Cooper. I thought that you were flirting with me.”

She shook her head. “I was not flirting with you. We were talking and that’s all.”

“I’m sorry then. My mistake for misreading the situation.”

_I didn’t misread anything. She wants me._

“Yes, well. See to it that you don’t misread anything anymore.” She huffed and then exited her car, making sure to lock it after Rick got out too. “I will see you at class tomorrow. Good night.” Her body faced away from him as she spoke and walked away. Getting into her apartment safely, she tried to steady her rapidly beating heart. “Oh boy…” 

Weeks later, they continued to grow closer and Rick hadn’t tried to hit on her again, but he would try to touch her anyway he could. A hand on her wrist when she passed him his assignment. Brushing back her hair when it fell in her face when it was just the two of them after school. After Susan realized what he was trying to accomplish, she needed to nip this in the bud before his crush became a full blown infatuation with her. 

Keeping him after class one day, she told him as much. “I think we should stop meeting after school.” 

“Why?” He asked abhorred by the idea.

“Because it is unprofessional of me. Students and teachers can’t be friends.” She made sure to emphasize the word friends to him. “I am not helping you with your homework or tutoring you at all so our meetings should stop.” 

“But I do need your help with my homework.” He yelled.

“Judging from your last homework assignment which you got an A on, you do not. Now that is the last I will here of things. Go to class Rick.” She turned away from him and started to write on her dry erase board, preparing for the next class. 

After school that day, she grabbed all of her classwork she needed and went home. If she stayed, she knew that Rick would poke his head in her room and try to sweet talk her into staying with her while she worked. 

That went on for a couple of days until it was October 19th, Rick’s birthday. Classes were normal and she wished him a happy birthday like she would any of her other students. After school, she went home like normal.

It was around five when Susan heard a knock on her door. Forgetting to check the eyehole to see who it was, she opened the door.

“I knocked on every apartment in the building until I found yours.” Rick admitting, breathing heavily.

“Umm… okay? Did you need help with the homework assignment Mr. Ford?” She asked skeptically.

He shook his head. “No, I came here to tell you that it’s my birthday today.”

“I already knew that from school remember?” She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But I’m eighteen today, or I just turned eighteen eight minutes ago.” 

“So?” 

He could tell that she wasn’t getting where he was going with this. “It means that I can do this.” He stepped closer to her and crashed his lips upon hers. 

She immediately pulled him away from her, not kissing him back at all even though she wanted to. “No, that doesn’t mean anything. I am still your teacher and you need to leave right now.” She backed him out of her doorway and made to close the door. 

He jutted out his hand to stop her. “Just think about it. Okay? It’s all I can think about and I see the way you look at me in class when you think that I’m not looking.” 

She blushed. She thought that she was being sneaky when she looked at him, but obviously not. “No, I will not think about it because it is wrong. You are my student. Now go please.” She pushed her door the rest of the way closed and locked it immediately.

“You’re already thinking about it Susan. I saw the way you blushed at me.” Rick yelled through the door. 

“Go home Mr. Ford.” Turning her back on the door, she slowly sat down and used the door as leverage. Her hands went to her lips. Her body and mind betrayed her common sense because she was already thinking about it and she had thought about it many times since she first saw Rick Ford. She grew wet and hoped that her vibrator could ease the ache in her as she got up and went into her bedroom. His name on her lips when she came.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets jealous and then both Susan and Rick pass a point of no return.

A month later, Rick hadn’t brought up the subject of them being together, but Susan hadn’t really gave him an opportunity. She avoided him as best she could and when she couldn’t avoid him, she ignored him or pretended to be busy. 

It was the Monday before Thanksgiving break that things really came to a head. She was in the teacher’s lounge with some fellow teachers. A teacher that she had a crush on a while ago, but who had never noticed her started to talk to her. 

“Got big plans for Thanksgiving?” He asked.

“I’m just going by my parents’ house which should be fun.” She cringed internally. “What about you Brad?” 

“I’m doing the same.” He smiled. “But hey, I was wondering… would you like to go to a movie with me tonight?”

“You mean like a date?” She asked, not realizing that the door to the lounge was open and someone was in the hall listening to their conversation. 

“Yes, like a date.” Brad nodded.

By then Susan had noticed Rick in the hallway, she turned to Brad and smile. “I’d love to. Say seven?” She looked back into the hall and could see how furious her student was. 

Brad nodded. “Seven it is.” He smiled at her.

She turned away from the door. Part of her trying to convince herself that a date with someone close to her own age would be good while the other part was upset that she said yes to Brad. She had a crush on him ages ago, but the guy never even noticed her until now. He didn’t deserve to go on a date with her, but the other part of her won and she would try to have fun tonight. 

That night, the date started out normal. The movie wasn’t bad. He had a least bought her ticket which was good, but she insisted to buy the popcorn which he allowed. When he dropped her at her place and leaned in for a kiss, that’s where things got interesting. She kissed him back, but it felt all wrong. She pulled away. “I’m sorry, but that just felt weird.”

“Oh thank god, I felt it too. I’m sorry, but it kind of felt like I was kissing my sister if I had a sister.” 

Susan sighed in relief. “I felt like I was kissing my brother so I understand. I had a fun time with you though. Maybe we could just be friends?” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He chuckled. “Have a good night Susan.”

“You too Brad.” She waved goodbye to him and then went up to her apartment. Preparing to go to bed, she undressed and slipped into her pajamas. She had just gotten into bed when there was a pounding on the door. Susan slipped out of bed to go see who it was. She saw that it was a furious Rick and knew she had to diffuse the situation. “I- What are you doing here? I am indisposed you need to go.” She pulled her bathrobe that hid her nightdress closer, still partially hidden by the door.

He slipped inside and looked around her apartment. “Is he here?”

“Is who here?” Susan asked even though she knew who he was talking about. 

“Mr. Fine?” Rick asked, going into her bedroom to look inside and then coming back out.

“No, he isn’t here.”

“Oh thank god.” Rick calmed his breaths down a little from his earlier panic. “Please tell me you didn’t kiss him.”

She raised her brow. “So what if I did? It’s none of your business.” 

He crossed the room to her and shut the door, backing her into it quickly. “It is my business. Anything about you is my business.” He started to think. “Well if he’s not here than the kiss must not have been good. Am I right?”

“What does him not being here have to do with kissing? Maybe I just don’t sleep with somebody on the first date.” She huffed.

“Oh, it was bad.” He guessed from her words. 

“Yes it was. Are you happy now? Can you leave?” 

“I’m more than happy.” He smirked at her. “And I am not leaving. Not until you admit that you want me.” He crashed his lips onto hers.

She tried to push him away, but was unable to. The force of his lips against hers compelled her to kiss him back. When his hand brushed her breast, she pulled away. “What the hell was that? I don’t know what the hell you are thinking. I am your teacher. This is inappropriate and you need to leave right now.” She went to the door and was about to open it to let him leave, but he stilled her. 

“You kissed me back this time you know.” He raised his eyebrow at her.

“I…” She couldn’t think up a good enough excuse. She had wanted to kiss him. “That doesn’t matter. You are my student. I am your teacher. You need to leave now.” 

His fingers brushed the skin of her arm. “Do you really want me to go? Your mouth is saying one thing, but your body is saying another.” He untied the tie of her robe and slipped it off her shoulders. He could see her budded nipples through the fabric of her dress and he couldn’t help but stare. 

She crossed her arms over her bosom and turned away from him. “Please leave.” She said weakly even though what she meant was please stay. A battle was waging inside of her. Her rational brain was telling her hell no while her body and heart were telling her the opposite.

Rick crossed over to her and pulled her back in tightly to his front. “That sounded more like you wanted to say please stay.” His hands moved from the skin of her shoulders down her collarbone to pinch one of her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. 

She stifled a moan which came out kind of like a whimper. 

He sucked on her neck while one of his hands went lower and lower. He slipped his hand under her gown and then slowly brought it back up her thigh. Once his hand made it to her underwear, he found her wet there for him which made him proud. He dipped his hand under the elastic of her panties and started to rub her core with his fingers. He had Jenny Shankman to thank for teaching him this, but this was only as far as he had gotten with any woman. He hoped that would change very soon. He had to use all of his arsenal to get her to admit she wanted him. “I can smell you. I can feel how wet you are. You want and you need me to fuck you with my mouth and my cock. Just say the word.” He spoke into her ear and then nibbled on it. All the while, he kept up a steady rhythm down below.

“Oh fuck me.” Susan whimpered as both an exclamation and a sigh because she knew she was screwed. She couldn’t say no to him any longer. “Yes.”

“Gladly.” He murmured, withdrawing his hand. He sniffed the juices on his fingers first before he gave them a tentative lick. He moaned when her sweetness with a hint of sour hit his tongue. “You taste better than I imagined. Fuck I need more.” He dropped down to his knees. With a finger, he hooked her underwear and slowly brought them down her legs. She stepped out of them and he placed them in his back pocket. 

Disappearing under her nightdress, he gazed up at her pretty pussy. “You look so much better than the girls in the pornos that I have watched.” 

“Umm…” She frowned, deciding to take that as a compliment. “Thank y- Oh shit.” She moaned when his tongue touched her core. Her knees wobbled and she didn’t think she would be able to stand much longer. 

Rick pulled away from her and out of her night dress to look up at her. “Drinking you from the source is so much better.” He caressed her thighs. 

She bit her lip at his statement and couldn’t stand up any longer. She sank down to her knees slowly and then gave him a kiss so that she could taste herself on his lips. She only broke from the kiss to swing her legs around on either side of his legs and lay down on her back. 

He followed her down and nestled himself into the v between her legs. His dick was straining in his pants and he grinded against her moist core. The wetness from her pussy stained his pants and his boxers as well as his pre cum. 

“A little lower.” Susan moaned. “And more to the left.”

He complied, thrusting his hips against her, faster and faster. It was all too much and he couldn’t help himself as he came in his boxers. He slumped against her. “If that felt amazing, I wonder how me being in your pussy is going to feel.” He said when he caught his breath, chuckling. 

Susan’s conscience came back to her. 

_He was only a kid. He just came in his pants. I shouldn’t be doing this._

She tried to pull away, but Rick’s dead weight on top of her wouldn’t allow her to. “Maybe this is as good a time to stop. I’ve already let this get too far. You are my student. I am your teacher. Since you’re eighteen, it’s legal. This is immorally wrong though and we should stop.” She tried to push him off of her. 

“No!” Rick yelled. “No. Please no.” He stared into her eyes, begging her with his to let them continue. “Please no.” He kissed her, trying to portray all of his want and need into the kiss. He broke away to kiss her chin. “Please.” Her neck. “Please.” Her collarbone. “Please.” Her left breast through her nightgown. He slipped the arms of her dress off of her shoulders which bared her bosom to him. “Please.” He said one last time. His lips moved to her right breast and he sucked the nipple into his mouth. 

His kisses were intoxicating and once more she was pulled right back in to his charm. “Okay.” She gripped his head and held it while he played with her nipple. 

He moved his head to her other breast and sucked that nipple, wanting to give both her boobs equal attention. The taste of her skin was sticky sweet and he could smell her arousal as she gushed more wetness. 

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes. “I never got to finish what I started earlier.” He spoke while his hands rolled up her nightdress to bunch across her stomach. 

He scooted down her body and spread her legs wide for him. He dove right in not sure exactly what to do. The pornos he had watched helped some, but not so much now that he was actually eating a pussy. 

Susan could tell that Rick didn’t know what he was doing and she didn’t blame him. The teacher would have to teach some more especially the art of oral sex. “Use your fingers and part my lower lips.” 

He did as he was told and saw her little pink nubbin. 

“Alternate between flicks of your tongue and licks on my slit. Avoid my clit for right now.” She said with a moan when he complied. “Now stick your tongue inside of my pussy and arch it upwards, do that back and forth.” Her hands gripped the carpet. “Oh fuck.” She moaned. “Now suck on my button and use a finger to do what your tongue was just doing. When you think I’m ready add a second finger.” 

“Yes’m.” He followed her directions, loving what it did to her. She was all flushed and panting, it made his cock rock hard. When she whimpered from his suction, he thought she was ready for another of his fingers. He thrusted two of them inside of her and sucked her nubbin once more, pleased when she shook and screamed with her climax. He removed his mouth from her button, choosing to lap up her juices instead while he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Once her breathing was calm again, he cleaned up his mouth and face with his shirt. He quickly undressed himself, making sure to grab the condom he had placed in his wallet. He put the condom on like he was taught in Sex Ed and joined Susan on the floor once more. He rubbed his cock against her folds, wanting her so bad. 

She missed Rick’s weight while he was getting himself ready. Once he was back on top of her, she moaned when he grinded himself against her. For an eighteen year old, he was packing and way bigger than she had ever had before. The friction between their two bodies and the thought of him inside of her caused new wetness to gush from her pussy. “I’m ready, but you have to go very slowly. Think you can do it?”

He doubted that he could as it being the first time he was going to have sex, but for her, he would try his damnedest. “I think I can.” He nodded his head. He aligned himself with her entrance and then slowly inch by inch sunk into her. “Fuck.” The sensation was overpowering. She felt so heavenly around his dick. He didn’t know how he managed it, but he followed what she asked of him as he seated himself the farthest he could go inside of her. 

He moved to withdraw, but she held him there. “Give me a moment or two.” The pain of his entrance was laced with pleasure. After a little while, the pain dissipated until there was nothing but pleasure left. She arched her back and jutted her hips. “Now you can move.” 

He retracted from her depths slowly and pushed back in. Back and forth, he got into a steady rhythm. He wanted to pick up the pace though so he withdrew until just the tip of his cock was inside of her and then he sprung back inside. 

“That’s it. Slam your dick inside me. Harder. Faster.” She urged him on.

He got the handle on things and gave her what she wanted. He dipped his head down to kiss any piece of her skin. “Thank you.” He praised. “Best first time ever.” He kissed her lips, slipping his tongue inside of her. 

She broke their kiss with a moan of her lips. “So fucking good. Shit.” She arched her back, digging her nails into his chest. 

He took her rising off the floor a little as a chance to fully remove her nightgown. He slipped it off of her head and threw it behind him. “You feel so mind blowing. I never want this to stop. Want to be like this with you forever. How you are clenching down on me so hard. How beautiful you look naked. How our bodies look so good together. If only I had a mirror that I could look into to watch us fucking. Would you like that? To watch me fucking you?” 

She whimpered, all of his words helping to build her orgasm. “Yes.” 

“Then open your eyes and watch me.” He said moving his hips in a new angle.

Susan didn’t even realize that she had them closed until he told her to open them. She blinked her eyes open and looked into his eyes. “Right there, don’t stop.” 

He gazed back into her eyes and followed her demand, making sure to hit her spot over and over now that he found it. “I think you’ve ruined me. You will be the death of me Susan Cooper. So good. Can’t imagine this any other way. I love it. Fucking. Love. You.” 

“FUCK RICK!” Susan screamed, overcome by her climax. She closed her eyes at the last possible second. Stars danced across her eyelids as she rode out her orgasm. 

She was squeezing his dick so tightly. He don’t know how he did it, but he kept thrusting inside of her until her quakes stopped. He couldn’t hold on any longer though as the swirling in his balls came upon him full force. He yelled, shouting her name as he filled the condom with his seed. He slumped down next to her once he was spent, slowly pulling himself out of her. “God I fucking love you.” The words slipped from his lips right before he fell asleep. 

_God what did I do?_

Susan thought before she followed him into dreamland. 

He wasn’t there when she woke up naked, sore, and with carpet rash. A blanket from her couch was covering her body though and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. A note was lying right next to her.

**My Susan,  
** **I had to slip away and get back to my own bed before my rents knew I was gone. I can’t wait for school so I can gaze upon you again. Just so you know, I’ll be rock hard the whole class period just thinking about what happened. I’ll be back at your place tomorrow as soon as I can slip away. I can’t wait to be one with you again.  
** **Love,  
** **Rick  
** **(P.S. Meet me in the janitor’s closet if you want a little nookie during your free period. I’ll slip away from class to meet you ;))**

If it wasn’t for the note, Susan might have thought that everything that happened was just a dream. She was out of luck and she was one hundred percent fucked, literally and figuratively. 

During her free period the next day, she locked herself in her room so he wouldn’t get any ideas. Sixth period was pure torture for her. She could feel his eyes on her wherever she went and she made it a point not to look at him at all. She didn’t even call on him when she needed an answer and his hand was the only one raised. 

Due to his note, she didn’t go home after school. She stayed much longer than she would have normally, wanting to avoid going home. 

When it was late, she finally went home. She got to her apartment and Rick was sleeping outside of her door. She carefully opened her door and stepped over him to get inside. He had woken up at the noise, but still took a while to move his limbs. She quickly shut and locked her door on him. “Go home.” She yelled through the door.

He pounded his fists against her door. “Susan, dammit. Let me in.” 

“No!” She yelled back. “What happened won’t happen again and you need to go back home. I’m sure you are way past your curfew. It is a school night after all.” 

He yelled and slammed his fists on the door once more, but then stopped and left.

She watched him through her eyehole in the door, sighing once she couldn’t see him any longer. 

The next morning she made sure the coast was clear before leaving for school. She locked her door once more during her free period so she was safe. He yanked on the door a couple of times, but then ultimately gave up. During class, she could tell that he was furious with her because he gave her an angry yet wanting stare all through sixth period. Like the previous night, she stayed in her classroom to avoid going home. 

It was there that Rick found her. He entered and made sure to shut and lock her door, pulling down the blinds as well. 

Susan panicked. She had gone to the bathroom earlier and forgot to lock the door once she came back inside of her room. “Oh no, no, no. We are on school grounds and you need to leave.” She pushed him away, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“I don’t care. You’ve been a naughty girl avoiding me like you did. I think you need to be taught a lesson.” 

At his words, wetness gushed and coated her panties. She didn’t even know why she tried to resist him anymore. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. Her conscience made one feebler attempt to stop this. “Please leave. Please forget what happened. It was a moment of weakness that shouldn’t happen again.” 

“I can’t forget. I can’t ever forget. It was more than a moment of weakness and you know it. You say one thing, but your body is telling me another.” He backed her up to her desk, making her butt hit the edge. He kissed her and felt the last of her resistance drain away. “Say you want me. Say you need me.”

She moaned. “I want and need you.” She pulled his head back down so his lips met hers. Their kiss was sloppy, but full of passion and need. 

He broke the kiss and pulled her away from the desk. With one of his hands, he cleared her desk of all of its clutter. “Take off your panties and hike up your skirt.” He grabbed a condom from his wallet and then unbuckled his belt and pants. He slipped the condom on quickly. 

She did as he asked, growing more wet in anticipation of being one with him again.

Once he was done, he turned her around and laid her across her desk with her bare ass up high. He probed her folds with his fingers. Finding that she was wet and ready for him, he withdrew his hand and gave her ass a nice hard slap along the way. “That’s for avoiding me.” His other hand flew out and smacked her other ass cheek. “That’s for locking your door on me.” He slapped her ass one more time. “And that’s just because you have such a beautiful ample bottom and I can tell what it does to you when I slap it.” He grabbed his dick, rubbing it a few times. He moved his cock to her entrance and slammed himself inside of her. He knew he should have been a bit gentler, but he was frustrated. Basically, he had walked around hung like an elephant the past two days and masturbating didn’t help at all after he had been inside of her. He needed this in the worst way. He gripped her hips and thrusted inside of her. 

Every one of his slaps against her ass caused a new flood of wetness to drip from her pussy, coating her thighs. She always thought she was weird because she liked her butt being smacked. It had turned away some of her previous lovers. She wondered how Rick had picked up on her kink, but didn’t think long on the subject especially after he slammed his dick inside of her. “Fuck!” She screamed out, gripping the edge of her desk so hard as she came. She didn’t think she could have climaxed that quickly, but the angle of their lovemaking was doing wonders for her and all of the spankings before had a hand in her orgasm.  
“Shit fuck shit!” Rick moaned when she clenched down on his dick so hard. He kept up his frenzied pace, angling his hips just right so she would moan with each of his strokes. He slapped her ass a couple more times, slowing down his movements by just a fraction.

“Faster, more to the left.” Susan called out to help him. 

He complied, keeping a bruising grip on her hips. He felt the swirling in his balls and wanted her to come again before he did. “Every time in class, I’m going to be thinking of this and have a major erection. I always wanted to bend you over this desk and fuck you here. I can’t believe I’m actually doing it. Tell me every time that you are at your desk, you are going to think of this.” One of his hands went to her nipple and he started to pinch and roll it between his fingers.

“I’ve imagined it too.” Susan admitted it, not feeling ashamed. “Fuck, I’m going to think of it every time.”

“God I missed your sweet pussy. I missed fucking you like this. Please don’t make me wait for it anymore. Please I love you so much. I want to be with you this way forever. Say that you want that too.” He pleaded with her.

Susan threw away her caution and said what was in her heart. “I want it too. I want to be with you so badly that it hurts. I know I should be contrite about it, but I’m not. I love you too, so much that it kills me. If I’m going to hell for this, what a way to go.” 

Rick beamed when she said she loved him back. “You have nothing to be ashamed about. It’s almost the end of the semester and I won’t be your student anymore. If you’re going to hell, I’m coming with you.” He roared as he orgasmed, filling the condom to the brim with his seed.

Susan followed after him, squirting all over herself and him. It took her a couple of minutes to come to. 

He had already cleaned them up with some paper towels and disposed of the condom in the trash. He also picked up everything that had fallen from her desk and placed it back where it should go. 

She straightened herself up and pulled down her skirt. Looking around, she tried to find her panties and then she saw a peek of them hanging out of Rick’s pocket. She rolled her eyes.

“Let’s take this back to your place.” Rick said.

“Okay, but you go first and I’ll finish cleaning up in here and then I’ll go.” 

He nodded his head. “Please don’t avoid me again.”

“I won’t.”

“I’ll miss you.” He admitted, pulling her into him. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. 

“I’ll miss you too.” She spoke, breaking away from him. “Now go.” She rushed him to leave. Collecting all of her things, she made sure her desk was like how she had it before. She then grabbed the trash bag out of the can to throw it away at her house. She didn’t want the janitor to give her dirty looks. She was royally fucked now, but she didn’t care. His love felt too good.


	3. Sex, Love and Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Susan get into more shenanigans...

Susan was glad that it was late at night and nobody else was on school grounds. She didn’t know what she would do if they had been caught and she couldn’t have been quiet if she wanted to. She knew though that they were going to have to refrain from doing anything at school. When she got back to her place, Rick was waiting for her outside of her apartment. She opened the door quickly and ushered him inside, glancing back to make sure that no one saw them. 

Rick attacked her neck after she closed and locked the door, grinding his rock hard cock against her bottom. She moaned and turned around to kiss his lips. She got lost in his kiss, the way his tongue met hers and how their lips melded against the others. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth which made him groan in want. 

His hands gripped her ass and he pushed her back towards her couch. 

“Oh no, we have yet to do it in a bed. We’re doing it there.” She stilled him and led him into the bedroom. She started to undress him with his help. His shirt went off quickly, followed by his pants. Susan slipped her hand into his boxers and started to stroke his cock. 

“Shit Susan.” He stilled her, trying to undress her too. 

She shook her head. “I’m taking control of this lovemaking session. You just sit back and enjoy the ride.” She slipped off his boxers and then pushed him onto the bed. Going down to her knees in front of him, she continued to stroke his cock. The tip of his dick leaked pre-cum and her mouth watered. She licked the underside of his cock from the base to the tip and then sucked his cock into her mouth.

“Fuck.” He exclaimed, almost coming right then and there. Nobody had given him head before and the sensation was amazing. He buried his hands into her hair.

She took him in as far as she could and then retracted, hollowing out her cheeks and then sucking the tip of his dick. She continued to do that back and forth. She cupped his balls in her hand and gave a slight squeeze. 

That was enough for Rick to shoot his load into her mouth.

Susan tried to swallow some of it, but some dribbled down her chin. She pulled away when he was done. Getting up and getting a Kleenex to clean his spunk off of her. 

Rick decided to explore her bedroom a little. He opened her nightstand dresser and was pleased with what he found. Some fuzzy handcuffs, condoms, two vibrators and some lube. When Susan came back inside, he spun the handcuffs around on his finger. “My, my Miss Cooper… what do you have these for?” 

“For some fun.” She admitted, crossing over to him and trying to grab the handcuffs from him. 

He shook his head. “You had your fun and now it’s my turn.” 

“But I’m not done yet.” She whined. 

“Too bad.” He shrugged. “Now strip.” 

She huffed, but loved his demanding tone and how much it turned her on. She slipped off her clothes one by one until she was completely naked before him. 

He got up off the bed. “Lay on the middle of the bed.” 

She complied.

He smirked and grabbed her hand, cuffing her wrist with the hand cuffs and then cuffing the other to the bed post. He repeated that with the other handcuff and her other hand. He grabbed the vibrators and lube, setting them on the bed to use for later. He started kissing and massaging her right arm, making sure to look out for her spots. He got to her neck and marked her skin with a hickey. He passed over her mouth to her left arm, doing the same thing he did with the right and then leaving a hickey on that side of her neck too. He kissed up her neck to her ear and nibbled on it a bit. He kissed her forehead, both of her eyes, her nose and her chin. He passed over her mouth because she had gone down on him.

When Susan realized that he wasn’t going to kiss her, she huffed annoyed. “I kissed you after you went down on me. It’s only fair that you do the same.”

He saw the logic in her words and kissed her mouth. “Happy?” He asked after he pulled away.

“Very.” She nodded. 

His lips moved to her collarbone and then her boobs. He chose to mark both of her tits so she knew who they belonged to. Moving down her belly, he eyed her beautiful pussy. He decided to tease her and marked the inside of her thighs on both legs. He could feel her trying to inch her core closer to him and he gave her what she wanted because he wanted it too. Starting to eat her pussy, he gained more confidence in his abilities now that he knew what she liked. Instead of using his fingers this time, he grabbed her pussy vibrator. He guessed the other smaller one was for her clit and he decided he was going to use that one later. Slathering some lube onto his hands, he rubbed some into her core and then the rest on the vibrator. He put it on the lowest speed and then slowly pushed it into her entrance.

Susan pushed against her handcuffs. “I want your dick baby. Not the vibrator.” 

Upping the speed on the vibrator, he slammed it inside of her. “You’ll get my dick soon enough. I want to have my fun.” He sucked on her button, continuing to work the vibrator in and out of her. He made sure to only hit her spot every once in a while. He wanted her begging for his dick. He wanted her to beg for her orgasm too, but he didn’t want her to come all over the vibrator. 

“Please baby give me your dick.” She moaned, getting close a couple of times. He wouldn’t give her the extra push she needed to orgasm. 

He set the vibrator to the highest speed. “Tell me baby. Is this how you fuck yourself? Do you use your vibrator like this? Who do you picture when you masturbate baby? Tell me.”

“Yes. I use this one or I use the other vibrator. Sometimes both if I really need it. I picture you. Ever since we’ve met, I’ve pictured you. Can I please have your dick now? I want it baby so bad. Please give it to me.” 

He figured she begged enough. He withdrew the vibrator and shut it off before placing it down on the bed. Reaching into the night stand, he grabbed one of the condoms she had in there. He slipped it on, his dick rock hard already and weeping with pre-cum. Hooking her legs around him, he entered into her swiftly. “Shit you’re still so fucking tight. I love how you squeeze my dick baby.” 

Susan pulled on the handcuffs that held her hands up. “Fuck Rick. I love your cock. Love you.” 

“I fucking love you too babe.” The rhythm of his thrusts was fast and he made sure to hit her spot every time. He grabbed her other vibrator, turned it on and placed it on her button. He wanted her to come all over his dick. 

A scream of obscenities came out of her mouth because he was overstimulating her clit and her g spot. She felt the fluttering in her abdomen that told her her orgasm was approaching. After his next thrust, she came. She thrashed and shuttered with her climax, her mouth open to a silent scream that couldn’t pass her lips. 

Rick loved the feel of her squeezing him so tightly. He rode out her orgasm, thrusting faster inside of her to reach his own release.

Susan urged him on. “C’mon baby. Come for me.” 

At her words, he roared with his own orgasm and filled the condom with his seed. He slumped on top of her, breathing heavily. Once he could finally move his limbs, he withdrew from her and got the key to uncuff the handcuffs. 

They were kissing on and off after they made love, both reveling in the glow they got from their lovemaking. Rick knew he should be getting back, but he didn’t want to leave. “You know since my family doesn’t celebrate Thanksgiving, but we have the time off. My parents planned a trip up to New York. I could fake being sick to stay behind and then we could spend the time together.” 

Susan thought about what he said. Spending time with him would sound much better than going home and spending Thanksgiving with her family. “I think I love that plan. Spending more time with you would be better than spending time with my family.”

“How so?” He asked curiously.

“My mother is always on me about settling down, getting married and having kids. I’m 22. I have time for all of that later. I just want to enjoy my twenties and have fun. I mean I love my mother, but she can be a bit much sometimes. My step dad is an ass though and I honestly don’t know why she married him. I think she just didn’t want to be alone after dad died which just kills me. She could do so much better. Dad was amazing. Of course he had his faults, but he truly loved my mom and she truly loved him. My sister and I are pretty close, but she just got married last year so we haven’t really talked as much since then. My brother spends half of his time picking on me and the other half asking me if teaching is really what I want to do with my life because it pays poorly. And that in a nutshell is my family and I’m stuck with them.” She shrugged.

“I’m sorry about your dad.” He consoled her. “I think all families are like that. My parents fought all the time before we moved here. The fighting stopped for a bit, but it started up again and has become worse. I honestly think they are going to get divorced soon. Eliza hates it when they fight and I often have to calm her down so that she can go back to sleep.”

“I’m sorry that your parents are fighting. I hope that they work it out and it doesn’t come to divorce. It sucks that you and your sister have to go through that.” She comforted him, rubbing his back. 

“Thanks Susan.” He gave her a kiss on the lips. Looking at the clock, he saw it was close to midnight. “I should really go back, but I don’t really want to. I want to stay here in this bed with you.” 

“You’re welcome.” She kissed him back. “I want you here with me too, but you should leave. If your plan works then we will have four days together and three nights. What time is your family supposed to leave?”

“We’re leaving bright and early around six or seven.” 

Susan pulled away from him and went out to the living room, grabbing her spare apartment key. Going back into her bedroom, she handed the key to him. “Use this to get in if you stay otherwise just keep it. I can’t have you loitering outside of my apartment, people might notice.” 

“A key?” He raised his brow.

“It’s just a key.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m not asking you to move in or anything.” 

“I love it babe.” He gave her another smooch on the lips. Getting up, he started to grab his clothing and put it on. He was about to grab her panties, but she stopped him.

“Leave them. I would have no underwear if you kept taking them.” 

“But…“ He interjected.

“No. Leave them.” 

He grumbled, but did as she asked. Once he was dressed, he went back for another kiss. 

She kissed him back, pushing him away when he got too handsy. “Go or you are never going to leave.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll see you tomorrow hopefully.” 

She nodded. “Hopefully.”

“See you later babe.” He snuck in another small kiss.

She chuckled, pulling away. “See you later and lock the door on your way out please.” She called after him, watching his back as he left. She cleaned and put away the toys they had used, brushed her teeth and then settled in for the night, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

The next morning, she felt hands slide around her and she smiled. She was still tired though and went right back to bed, her companion following her lead. Hours passed until she woke up again. The clock on her nightstand read ten o’ clock am when she looked at it. Rick was still sleeping peacefully next to her, only in his boxers. That’s when Susan came up with a plan to get him back for yesterday. She carefully and slowly untangled herself from Rick and got off of the bed. She quietly went to her nightstand and removed the handcuffs in there. Gently, she grabbed Rick’s left hand and place the handcuff on it. The other handcuff she cuffed to the bed. She did the same with his other hand, smiling to herself. Going back to the nightstand, she removed her vibrator and some lube. She grabbed her chair in the corner and moved it in front of the bed, right in Rick’s line of sight. Sitting down on the chair, she widened her legs and placed them on the bed. From yesterday, she could tell that Rick didn’t want her to come using the vibrator. She planned on teasing him a bit just like he did her. She coated the vibrator and her pussy with some lube and started to push it in and out of her, getting herself warmed up. Her other hand went to her nipple and she pinched it between her fingers. “Fuck! Rick baby, wake up.” She cooed while keeping up her ministrations. 

It took the teenager a little to rouse. His eyes opened and he saw his lover masturbating. He wanted to move to her, but found himself tied to the bed. “Dammit Susan. Take these things off me.” 

She shook her head. “This is payback.” She upped the speed on the vibrator, pushing it in and out of her in a faster rhythm. She made sure to hit her spot each and every time, keening out when she climaxed. 

Rick strained against his handcuffs, his dick rock hard. “That should be my dick making you come. Get over here and hop on it.”

She shook her head, wanting to give herself another orgasm before she joined him on the bed. She used her other hand to rub her clit while the other kept thrusting the vibrator in and out of her. She worked herself into another orgasm and threw her head back, screaming his name. 

He growled, watching her climax again. He pulled as hard as he could on the handcuffs to get released, but the head board wouldn’t budge. 

Susan stilled, retracting the vibrator from within her. She took her time. She cleaned up the sex toy and then put it back where it goes. She grabbed a condom before closing the drawer. Crawling onto the bed, she removed his boxers and slowly rolled the condom on his engorged member. 

“Dammit.” He grunted. “Stop teasing me please.” 

She looked at him with a wicked smile on her lips. He took time with her yesterday, kissing and massaging her to find her erogenous zones. She would do the same with him. She started on his legs, finding the back of his knees on both legs to be a big turn on for him. Going up his thighs, she passed over his dick to his belly. She pinched and flicked his nipples which made his cock weep more pre-cum. She kissed and rubbed his shoulders and arms, wanting to ease the ache of them being in an awkward place due to the handcuffs. Because he had left hickeys on her neck, she decided to pay him back and do the same to him. Finally she reached his chin, his mouth, his nose and his eyes. Going back to kiss his lips, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominancy which eventually Rick won. 

He broke from the kiss, begging her. “Please baby I need you.” 

“You need what?” She asked. “This?” She placed her hand on his manhood and started to rub him up and down. 

He moaned. “No. I need you. Your pussy.” 

Because he spoke the words, she obliged him. She swung her leg around until she was straddling his hips. Grabbing his cock again, she rubbed it a few times and then aligned it with her core. She wanted to go slowly, but Rick had other plans. 

He thrusted his hip upwards to meet hers, setting out a fast pace. “Untie me please. I need to touch you.”

He asked so nicely that she did as he asked, first one arm and then the other.

Slapping her ass, he groaned. “That was for teasing me.” His hands gripped her hips and then he was bucking under her like a madman. He wrenched a third orgasm from her on his incessant push and pull. He then followed her soon after with a roar of her name. 

They both slumped down on the mattress.

“Good morning.” Susan chuckled. “And happy Thanksgiving even though you don’t celebrate it.” She kissed his lips sweetly. 

He chuckled along with her. “Good morning. Thank you and happy Thanksgiving to you too.” He kissed her again. Noticing how sweaty he was, he wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Want to continue this in the shower?”

“Okay.” She shrugged. They both got out of bed and made their way into the bathroom. Susan turned on the water and made sure it was at a nice temperature. She stepped in while Rick was taking care of disposing the old condom and cleaning himself up a bit before he put on a new one. He then followed her inside, smiling that her ass was up in the air for him.

Susan was reaching for the soap that she had dropped when she felt an intrusion in the wrong hole. “That’s not where that goes.” She yelled, pulling away from him and stepping out of the shower. “Dispose of that condom and wash your dick fifty times before you even think of coming near me again.” She grabbed a towel and started drying herself off. 

“Susan, get back in here. I’m sorry.” Rick yelled.

“No.” She yelled back, leaving the bathroom and going into her bedroom. She threw on clothes, giving Rick the hint that they had enough lovemaking for now.

Rick followed her out soon after, still dripping from the shower and still hung like an elephant. “Come on babe. I said I was sorry.”

“No. You are benched. I might even make you sleep on the couch tonight.” 

He looked down at his hard cock and then back up at her. “But Susan…”

“No buts. It’s just you and your hand now mister.”

Rick started to chortle. “You said no buts.” 

She started to laugh with him. “I did, didn’t I?”

He sat on the bed next to her. “I’m sorry beautiful. I was impatient and just stuck it in. I shouldn’t have.”

“Damn right you did. I guess we never talked about it, but you generally don’t stick things places without a girl’s permission. So now you know my ass is off limits. Got it?”

“I’m sorry again love. You’re right, I should have asked you first. I got it.” He nodded his head. He leaned closer to her and started to nibble on her neck. “Now am I really in the dog house or am I forgiven?” 

“I guess you can be forgiven.” She shrugged.

His hand went to her breast and they got caught up fucking each other’s brains out once more. It was one o’ clock when they finally stopped, both of their bellies rumbling in hunger.


	4. Bubble = Popped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor arrives...

“Hands off.” Susan scolded him. She was trying to make something for them to eat, but Rick kept on pawing at her. “First off, we have to get some food in our bellies before we both starve especially after the work outs that we did. Second of all, I need a break and a hot bath because I am sore.” 

Rick grumbled, but consented. “Sorry love. It’s just you’re so beautiful in that robe. A guy can’t help himself.” 

She blushed at his compliment, but she wasn’t going to relent. “Well you must try. Now get out of my kitchen, go put some clothes on and I’ll come bring you lunch once I’m done.” 

“Fine, fine.” Rick rolled his eyes, but did leave. He threw on some clothes and then decided to watch some TV while he waited. 

She continued cooking, wanting to celebrate Thanksgiving a little bit even though Rick didn’t celebrate it. She made some hot turkey sandwiches and mash potatoes and green beans as the sides. Once she came out, she saw Rick snoring away on her couch. Chuckling, she decided to leave him be and heat up his food when he woke up. She dug in, not realizing how hungry she was until she finished all of the food on her plate. She put her dish in her dishwasher and then put Rick’s in the microwave for him. She started the water for a bath, making sure it was at the right temperature. Once it was filled up enough, she got in and started to relax while she eased her achy joints. 

After a while, that was where Rick found her. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You looked so peaceful.” She shrugged. “You’re lunch is in the microwave.” 

“Maybe I don’t want it.” He lurked at her body through the water. 

She rolled her eyes. “Go eat.” 

“Fine.” He bent down and kissed her lips. “I’m going.” He said when he pulled away. He went into the kitchen and heated up the food. Once it was done, he settled down on her dining room table to eat. 

Susan could hear moans coming from outside the bathroom. She chuckled, shaking her head. “Is my cooking that good?” She yelled out.

“Fuck yeah.” He yelled back. “You’re cooking is better than me mum’s, but don’t tell her I said that.” He finished his plate quickly. “Can I have seconds?” 

She chuckled. “I won’t tell her and yeah, there is more in the fridge.” 

“Thanks babe.” He fixed himself another plate, heated it up and ate it quickly. Once he was done, Susan was exiting the bathroom. 

“So… are you ready for round four?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“No way.” She shook her head, disappearing into her bedroom to get dressed. 

“So what do you want to do instead then baby?” 

She finished dressing and went out to the living room to join him. “Let’s play a game.” 

“Well what do you have?” He inquired.

“Umm…” She went to her closet to look through her games. “Checkers, Battleship, Cribbage, Monopoly, Trouble, Sorry, Phase 10, Uno and any game with a deck of cards. 

“Ooh I want to sink your battleship Miss Cooper.” He winked at her.

She couldn’t help chuckling at his ridiculousness. “Battleship it is.” She grabbed the game and then joined him at the table. 

“Want to make this interesting?” 

She frowned at him. “How so?” 

“Strip Battleship of course. For every battleship I sink, you strip off an item of clothing and vice versa.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“You’re on.” She gave him his board and then started to set up her board, making sure that he couldn’t see anything. 

Susan was the first to sink one of Rick’s ships. He took off his shirt for her, making a show of it with a stripper beat which made her chuckle.

Rick managed to sink two of her ships after that so she was in her underwear. She got lucky and sunk one of his ships. She was having a hard time concentrating after that because he was in his boxers which didn’t hide his rock hard manhood. She was down to one ship now and only in her panties. 

The teenager kept staring at her naked breasts. “Oh fuck it.” He went to her side and dropped down onto his knees, rubbing her thighs back and forth. 

She clutched his shoulders, moaning when he mouthed her pussy through her underwear. She was glad she took that bath earlier because it did help with her soreness. His hungry glares at her made her wet and she wanted to be one with him again. She pushed him away and got up. Going over to the couch, she slipped off her underwear on the way. She laid down the couch and opened up her legs for him as an invitation. 

He chuckled and slipped off his boxers. Joining her on the couch, he slipped in between her legs. He grabbed his dick and rubbed it against her folds. 

“No teasing.” She moaned. 

He didn’t argue with her, he gave her what she wanted because he wanted it too. This time he decided that he was going to make slow sweet love to her. He took his time, going at a slower pace. He kissed her lips, hooking his arms underneath hers so he could tangle them in her hair.

She hooked her legs around his which made it more pleasurable for her. She understood what he wanted, kissing him back. When they broke, she stared up into his eyes. 

He held her gaze, giving her kisses every once in a while. He kept his slow and torturous pace which was pleasurable, but couldn’t get either of them to the finish line. 

After a while, she was begging him for release. 

He held off a little while, but he always aimed to please. He started to go faster and faster, giving her what she wanted. She kept begging for release until she finally started to keen with her climax. He groaned, loving how she felt around his dick. She clenched down on him so tightly and the feel was even better than before. He realized that it was because he didn’t have a condom on. They hadn’t talked about her being on birth control or anything. When he was close, he pulled out and stroked his dick until he came all over her stomach and breasts. “You know… I always hated the cum shot in pornos. It always seemed more about men’s pleasure than women’s. I doubted that you wanted me to cum inside you though so that’s why I pulled out. I hope you don’t mind.”

After Susan regained her breath, she noticed what he was saying. “That’s why you have to watch amateur porn. It’s normally better than pornos. I don’t mind. I do feel all sticky now though. You’re also right. I’m not on birth control so it’s better if we don’t try our luck at getting pregnant by unprotected sex. I need a shower.” 

He sat up, pulling out of her. “Can I join you?” 

She sat up too and then stared at him questioningly. “As long as you don’t pull that stunt you did the other day.” 

“I promise I won’t.” 

“Then yes.” She nodded her head. 

They proceeded to make love with only their hands in the shower, using up all of the hot water. 

They were cuddling in the bed and watching TV afterwards. “I need to do some shopping tomorrow on Black Friday. I have to get some Christmas presents for my family. I’ll probably leave around six or seven in the morning. You can sleep in and then help yourself to anything in the fridge.” 

“Why can’t I go with?” 

“Because I’m going to the mall and someone could possibly spot us which can’t happen, especially with you not being able to take your hands off of me for five seconds.” She raised her brow. 

“I guess you’re right.” He huffed. He wanted to stay in this bubble with her forever. “Just hurry back then.” 

“I will.” She nodded her head and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

The rest of the day, they cuddled and made love on and off until sleep befell both of them. Susan made sure to be quiet as she got ready to shop the next morning. She quietly left, leaving Rick still sleeping in her bed. An hour later, the eighteen year old failed to hear someone opening up the door and then coming inside. 

When the stranger reached the bedroom, he divested himself of his clothes and got into the bed. 

Rick sensing another presence in his half asleep state reached out his arm to cuddle with the other person. 

That woke up the gentleman quickly and he turned around to look at who was in the bed. Seeing that it was not Susan sent the man into shock. “Who the hell are you?” He yelled.

The yell seemed to snap him out of his slumber and he looked at the man, not recognizing him. “Who am I? Who the fuck are you?” He sat up in bed which caused the sheets to fall down. “And why the fuck are you naked?” He screamed, avoiding his eyes. 

“Why the hell are you naked?” The man screamed back. 

“That’s none of your business.” Rick grumbled, getting up to grab his knapsack. He disappeared into the bathroom, calling out to the other man as he went. “You better be dressed by the time I get out of here.” Grabbing his phone from his bag, he left a quick voicemail on Susan’s phone which told her to get her sweet arse back home and explain the man that was in her apartment. He took a quick shower and then got dressed. Hesitantly he left the bathroom to find that the other man wasn’t in it. He went out into the living room and still no dice. He almost thought that the guy had left until he heard a bang coming from the kitchen. He went inside, seeing the other man cooking some breakfast.

“I’m making some eggs and bacon. I hope you’re hungry.” 

“Yeah… okay.” Rick shrugged and then took a seat. Hearing the apartment door open, he smiled. 

“Rick?” She called and then made her way inside of the kitchen, setting down her shopping bags on the floor. Seeing the other man in her kitchen, she smiled. “Aldo! What are you doing here?” 

He looked at her skeptically. “That’s the greeting I get? I get here and there is a strange man in your bed which you didn’t tell me about and that’s all I get?” 

“I’m sorry Aldo.” She crossed the room and gave him a hug. “I am happy to see you, but it is a bit of surprise.”

He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. “Yeah well I thought you wouldn’t be home because you would be in Wisconsin with your family. I just needed to crash here for a little bit.” 

“There was a change of plans, but you are more than welcome to stay here.” She smiled at him.

Rick cleared his throat loudly. “Can I speak to you for a moment alone Susan?” 

“Yeah…” She gestured out of the kitchen. 

“You still owe me an explanation Suzy and an introduction to your boy toy.” Aldo yelled as they left. 

Going into the bedroom, Rick shut the door. “So you want to tell me who that guy is and why he has a key to your place?” 

Susan could see that her lover was super jealous which made her smile and blush. “Aldo is my best friend from college. He sometimes gets himself into hairy situations with his many women and sometimes he needs a place to lay low for a while. I allow him to crash at my place anytime. No biggie.” 

“So he’s a ladies man?” Rick raised his brow. “Have you two ever… you know?” 

“What dated?” She shook her head. “No, but we did drunkenly make out once. When we both got sober, we realized that we were better as friends. That’s it.”

“Oh…” Rick rubbed his head and then neck. “Okay. I just… I don’t know if I want him here with us. We only have so much time until I have to go back home and school starts again.” 

“He’s my best friend Rick. I can’t kick him out. I promise that you won’t even know that he’s here, okay?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

He grumbled, muttering some words under his breath. “Okay, fine.” 

“Great!” She smiled at him. “Just give me some time with him to catch up. Please?” She pouted her lips.

“Fine.” He huffed, rolling his eyes. “Just give me some sugar first?”

“Okay.” She leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss him. 

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and grabbed her closer to him. His hands cupped her ass as the kiss continued. 

“Knock, knock.” Aldo said, breaking up the pair. “Mind if I steal my best friend for a bit?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going.” Rick shook his head and exited the room, eating the breakfast that Aldo made while watching some TV while the two friends chatted.

Aldo turned to Susan. “You got lots of explaining to do.” He raised his eyebrow. 

“Okay, okay.” She sighed. “Just please don’t interject until I say everything. Please.” She begged him. 

“Well if it’s juicy, I might not help myself. I will try though.” 

The teacher then launched into the story of her and Rick with mild interruption from Aldo. When she finished, she looked at him and bit her lip. “Please don’t judge me.” 

The best friend looked appalled. “When have I ever judged you?”

“The time I wore overalls. When I jumped during Saw. When you caught me making out with Richard. Need I go on?” She looked at him questioningly.

“Well all those times warranted my judgment. Honestly… I would tell you to wait it out until that boy graduates, but I can’t blame you. At least he is legal.” He chuckled. “I just want you to know how much shit that you will be in if this gets out. You might not ever be a teacher again. Is that something you are willing to risk?” 

“I…” She sighed. “I do love teaching, but I love Rick too. I just don’t know. I hope it doesn’t come to that.” 

“Well maybe it won’t, but then what about after he graduates? He is probably going to go to college, enlist, or find a job. He could want to leave here. What are you going to do? Follow him?” 

“I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about it.” She sighed. 

“Well you better.” He rubbed her back. “And soon because that boy out there is head over heels in love with you. I don’t think he’d be willing to let you go so easily and you got to think about him and his future. Maybe that future doesn’t entail you.” 

“What if I just want to be selfish for a little while? Can I at least have that?” She pouted. 

“You’re the adult in this case so not really. Maybe you can wait for a little while longer at least until graduation.” He shrugged.

“Until graduation.” Susan nodded her head. She had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
